


Like Vines We Intertwine

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes a bullet for Danny. But will he survive Danny's guilty conscience?  <i>Steve screeches the truck into the Ala Moana beach parking lot and throws it into park. Danny...Stan...he’s got to get to them. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Vines We Intertwine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h50_exchange. Many thanks to iam_space for the speedy and helpful beta. I tried to incorporate several of my original giftee's requests. Title from The Hush Sound.

Steve screeches the truck into the Ala Moana beach parking lot and throws it into park. Danny...Stan...he’s got to get to them. _There_ \- in the middle of the grassy area, and fucking hell, Danny’s got a gun pulled on Stan, aimed right at him. Broad daylight, families and children all around, and Danny looks like he’s about to shoot. Steve and Chin leap out of the truck and Steve makes like he’s a track star doing the 400, legs pumping full out. 

Danny will do almost anything to protect his beloved daughter. And that voice mail Danny left for Rachel, the one that Rick saved like a treasure map...he still has feelings for her...he’s always resented Stan... Steve can believe he’d shoot him, to save Grace.

There’s no time. Desperate, Steve shouts Danny’s name, but Danny doesn’t react. He just keeps pointing that damn thing at Stan, who looks paralyzed. Without thinking, Steve flings his body between them. A gunshot bursts in his ears; time stops as he falls heavily, tastes grass and dirt. Over him dark silhouettes hover, a babble of voices fades in and out. Then the pain knifes through him, white hot. It films over his consciousness and then there’s nothing.

*

An aching throb in his shoulder jolts him awake. He’s in a hospital bed, stiff clean sheets, clad in a light blue-striped hospital gown, beeping machines nearby. He groans when he tries to move, every limb stiff like it’s encased in plaster (none are, so no broken bones). It takes him a few minutes to orient himself to time and place (industrialized country...Hawaii...2012...working for Five-0). Right. Reasonable chance of recovery then, he’d guess.

His left shoulder is bandaged and the pain radiates up his neck, down his arm. He closes his eyes again, reaches into his memory banks for what happened. He grimaces when he remembers - Grace kidnapped by that asshole Rick, Danny and Stan, the gun. Gunshot wound to the shoulder; he’s had worse. A loud snore from somewhere nearby rouses him to full awareness.

Danny sits next to the bed, his mouth open and head lolling to the side, a styrofoam cup of coffee abandoned nearby. He looks drawn and pale, but he’s here, so Grace must be safe. Steve settles back into the bed and watches Danny for a few minutes until he drifts off to sleep again.

*

“Hey, buddy.” Danny’s voice, soft and very close. Light blue eyes peer at Steve, looking him over. Steve wonders how long he’s been out.

“Hey,” he croaks, then clears his throat. “Hey,” he repeats more clearly, then scoots himself up in the bed. His shoulder hurts, sharp and jagged whenever he moves his left arm or curls into the bed, the bandages thick and lumpy. 

Danny gives him the low down on what happened after he was shot, how they found Grace in the storage area. She’s okay and Rick’s behind bars.

“I’m glad, Danny. That’s really good to hear.” Steve’s eyes are heavy and his pulse thuds painfully in his shoulder.

“Steve...,” Danny starts, then looks down at his hands, one thumb rubbing the small tattoo between his thumb and forefinger. Steve always meant to ask him about that but he never dared. Danny can talk a mile a minute, but he doesn’t always say that much. Danny’s complicated and Steve doesn’t always have the patience. Plus there’s the little problem of his own confusing feelings about his partner.

He darts a glance at the magic drug button, then at Danny’s hands balled up on his thighs, his jiggling leg. He sighs. “Danny, relax.”

Danny’s eyes roam over Steve, linger on his bandages, the machines. He jumps up and buries a hand in his hair. “I shot you. Fuck.” He starts pacing in the small space of the hospital room.

“You didn’t mean to.”

“No, I meant to shoot Stan, the man my ex-wife is married to and just had a baby with. Christ.” Danny stops next to Steve, looking pathetic. “I’m so sorry.”

Steve grabs Danny’s wrist to stop his flailing hands. The movement strains his shoulder, sending a flash of pain through him. “Danny. Things happen. It was an extreme circumstance. The important thing is Grace is okay, the bad guy is behind bars and everyone’s safe.”

“Everyone except you.”

“Danno, I’m like a cat, nine lives.”

“Haven’t you already used up all of those? With no help from me. I’m supposed to be your partner and here I am shooting you.”

Kono and Chin appear at the door. Steve drops Danny’s wrist. He hadn’t realized he was still holding it. “Howzit, boss?” Kono says, a gentle smile on her lips. 

“Getting there. Finally awake.” He can’t help the twist of his mouth as a sharp jolt of pain arcs through him.

“Just push that button there,” Danny says. “Here, let me.” He makes a move toward the magic button, but Steve stops him. 

“Hey, hey, I can do it,” he says, perhaps a little too forcefully.

“Steve, I just wanna help.” Danny exhales loudly. “Listen, I got...stuff to do, I’m just gonna...” He turns swiftly and hurries out of the room, brushing past Kono and Chin.

“What’s up with him?” Chin asks.

Steve rubs his forehead and leans back on the pillow. “Feels guilty. You know, for shooting me.” He gives a wry grin.

“Oh jeez.”

“Yeah. But I did the right thing.”

“Of course,” Kono says. “Think of the mess if Danny had shot Stan. He’d never forgive himself and probably neither would Rachel.” She hands Steve a styrofoam cup of water with a straw. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Steve takes a sip to alleviate the dry mouth from the pain meds. He hates being in a hospital bed, incapacitated. 

“When are they springing you from this place?” Chin asks.

“Not sure,” Steve says, handing the cup back to Kono. “I haven’t talked to the doctor yet.”

Kono looks out the door after Danny, eyebrows furrowed. “You know, I think I better go talk to him.” Her eyes meet Steve’s.

“Okay. Maybe you can talk some sense into him,” Steve says.

“Need anything?” Chin asks Steve. 

“Just get Danny’s head back on straight.”

*

Danny’s back the next morning. He comes in loaded down with magazines and newspapers, two types of smoothies, coffee and tea.

“Danny, what is this?”

“I shot you. Humor me. Just take this stuff.” He dumps the magazines on the bed and arranges the beverages on the crowded side table.

“Danny, come on, you’re being ridiculous.” Steve picks up _Woman’s Day_. “Why’d you get this one?”

Danny colors. “It got in there by mistake.”

Steve starts flipping through it and finds himself three paragraphs into “How Many Calories Does Sex Burn?” before throwing it down in favor of _Men’s Health_.

For the next hour, Danny hovers over Steve, constantly asking him if he needs anything. Steve considers buying him a muzzle or upping his med dosage just to give himself a break.

A nurse comes bustling in and checks Steve’s vitals. She smiles at Danny. “It’s so nice you’re here. It’s always better when family visits.” 

Danny gives her a quizzical look. “Yeah. Sure. Of course.”

“Now, how are we doing today, Commander McGarrett? How’s the shoulder?” She starts taking off the bandages with clinical efficiency. After a moment of examination, she makes some notes on his chart. “Looks pretty good. I’ll check with the doctor, but I think we can release you tomorrow.” She makes some more notes and turns to Danny. “When he checks out, we’ll give you a list of everything he needs, along with some after-care instructions.” Then she whisks out of the room, leaving Steve and Danny to stare after her.

“She thinks I’m taking care of you when you get out.” 

“Apparently.” Steve snorts like it’s laughable.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea, you know,” Danny says.

Steve’s finger hovers over the magic button, because unconsciousness is preferable to the thought of Danny smothering him any longer with the mother-hen act. “Danny, look, you don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. You got only one arm, buddy.” Danny tries to plump his pillow and Steve bats his hands away. 

“Really, Danny, that’s too much. I can take care of myself.” Visions of sponge baths dance in his head, of Danny soaping him up, naked, his hands all over him and just...no. Not going there. Too risky.

“No, no, I insist. This is perfect. I can work off my guilt.”

The doctor comes in with a clipboard, dark circles under her eyes. She looks at Danny and then addresses Steve. “Mr...” she glances down at the chart. “McGarrett? Oh... _Commander_ McGarrett, I guess. Sorry.” She glances at him apologetically. “Let’s see...gunshot wound to the left shoulder...looks pretty straightforward.” She examines the wound and appears pleased with his progress. “Get this in the line of duty?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

Danny sighs heavily.

“Well, it looks good. Everything’s healing nicely. You should be back in action in a couple of weeks.” She turns to Danny. “Be sure to keep it clean and no using that arm until he gets an okay from his doctor. And nothing strenuous in bed either. I know how guys are.”

Danny’s face turns bright red; his eyebrows are raised so high they’re about to take flight. Steve can feel his own cheeks flushing. “It’s not like that. We’re not...” he starts to explain.

The doctor holds her hand up and chuckles. “It’s none of my business, I don’t need to know the details. Just take it easy. And you’ll probably need some help in the shower, but I’m sure your partner won’t mind.” She darts an amused glance at Danny. 

Oh god. Steve keeps his eyes trained on the lovely pastel print of a vase of tulips on the wall. The sooner he gets out of here, the better. He gets another flash of Danny helping him in the shower, his hands trailing down Steve’s sides, lingering on his buttocks...

He commands himself to stop it, get his thoughts in line. Danny’s still obsessed with Rachel and there’s no reason to think he has the slightest interest in men. The doctor gives him some additional instructions, makes some notes to his chart and rushes out the door.

There’s a moment of awkward silence where they avoid each other's gaze. Danny clears his throat. “I don’t know where they get these ideas. I can barely stand you.” He laughs, eyebrow cocked. “Come on, neither of us is even gay.”

Steve is quiet. He picks up the remote and starts stabbing the buttons. Danny’s eyes feel unusually piercing. Hopefully the heat he feels in his cheeks isn’t obvious.

Danny shifts his legs, looks from Steve to the TV, noisily exhaling out of his nose. There’s a beat and then he starts up again. “Okay, let me tell you about this call we got from the Governor’s office, you’re not going to believe this...”

Steve relaxes. He hadn’t even realized how tense he’d become. Danny doesn’t know how Steve feels about him and he’s never going to. If Steve has to run a couple extra miles to work out his sexual frustrations, so be it. He’s lived through tougher times. This too will pass. If it doesn’t, he’s in deep shit. 

For the moment, he lets his attention wander as the sound of Danny’s voice washes over him, familiar in its sharp complaint as he rambles on. It’s surprisingly soothing. As Steve drifts asleep, he’s dimly aware of Danny’s arms waving in the air, something about the Yankees, or is it the Mets, and Steve makes a vague note to bone up on baseball when he gets home

*

“Okay, McGarrett, I got the instructions and I’m taking you home,” Danny says. “Once you’re deposited, I’ll swing back to the pharmacy and get your meds and some other supplies. I laid in some groceries earlier, all that healthy shit you like, so we’re good to go.” Danny takes Steve’s good arm and gets him settled in the wheelchair required by the hospital.

“I hate this. I’m not an invalid. I can walk, for crying out loud,” Steve grumbles.

Danny pats him on his good shoulder like he’s an old man or a child. “I know, I know. Just relax. Remember what the doctor said. I’ll push you.”

Steve rolls his eyes and shifts in protest. No matter how many times he’s been in the hospital, it rankles.

On the way out, the nurse waves at them. “Take care, you two. No push ups for a few weeks, now, Commander McGarrett.” She giggles. Steve can hear her and another nurse saying something about how cute he and Danny are together. He can feel their eyes on them the whole way out. 

When they get to Danny’s car, he sees a suitcase in the back. “What’s that?” he asks, nodding to the rear. 

“My suitcase, numbnuts. I thought it was your shoulder that was injured, not your eyes.”

“I can see that. What’s it doing back there?”

“I’m staying with you until you’re back to normal.” Danny starts backing the car out of the parking spot, a hand on the back of Steve’s seat.

Steve’s heart stops. “No, no, no, you don’t need to do that.” He’ll have to see Danny in PJs, or worse, topless, his hair all tousled from sleep, or heading to the shower with only a towel around his waist. “I’ll be fine. I’m used to being on my own. I don’t need your help.”

Danny chops his hand in the air. “Don’t say another word. I’m staying and that’s that. What would my mother say if she found out I shot you and then didn’t help you out? I couldn’t live with it. Just look at it this way: it’s for me, not you. Because otherwise I’d feel too guilty.” He slows down as they approach the exit gate. “Hey, Grace can help me out. She can make you her patented chocolate chip cookie recipe and wait on you. She’ll love it.”

“Great. You’re gonna try to make me fat as well as helpless.”

Danny glances down Steve’s lean frame. “As if that were possible, Mr. Swim a Mile Before Work Every Day.” Danny stops at the exit, pulls out the parking ticket and starts to pay the attendant. Steve stops him with a hand to his arm. 

“No, I’ll get this. You already bought groceries.” 

“Forget about it. You’re going to let me do this, like you’re going to let me do everything else. I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

“But...”

Danny turns and pokes his index finger in front of Steve’s face. “What did I say?”

Steve sighs. “I know, but...”

“Nope.” Danny waves his finger. “Zip it." After a moment he adds, “I’ll get Kono’s mom to make you some of her coconut chicken - you love that.” 

Danny is clearly evil. Steve adores that coconut chicken - but lets himself eat it only once a year. It _is_ deep-fried, after all.

*

When they get to Steve’s place, Steve is worn out from the drive. His shoulder is throbbing and he’s ready to collapse into the comfort of his own bed and sleep for about a week.

“Ready?” Danny puts a hand on his shoulder, surprisingly gentle. Steve quirks a smile and steadfastly refuses to show his pain or his nervousness at Danny staying at his place. Those few days Danny stayed with him last fall, it was all Steve could do not to throw him up against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless. He may have picked a fight just to get Danny out of the house. When Danny decided to decamp, he was relieved. At the same time he missed him. He never did get to see him naked - he always wore a t-shirt and boxers to sleep in. 

“Yeah.” Steve doesn’t move right away, and he can sense Danny observing him, his fingers resting lightly on Steve’s shoulder.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just glad to be home.” But he can’t make himself move. 

“Yeah, well...” Danny rubs his face and reaches for the keys in the ignition. “I wish it were under different conditions. Don’t get me wrong, I love being a cop, but sometimes...when it reaches your family, it’s damn terrifying.” 

Family - was Danny including Steve in that category? “It’ll be all right, Danny. Everyone’s safe, Rick’s in custody,” Steve manages to say over a thickened throat.

Danny glances at Steve’s sling. “You were in the freaking hospital because of me.”

“I’ve been through worse.” Steve would give anything to take that look out of Danny’s eyes, smooth the frown from his forehead.

“Not because of me, Steve.” With a deep breath, Danny swings open the door and starts getting their things out of the car. Steve scrambles out as quickly as possible and makes for the bag of his personal items from the hospital before Danny can grab it. There’s not much: his badge, wallet, blood-stained clothes. He’ll have to just throw those away. Danny had brought him fresh clothes for the trip home. With a pang, Steve is struck by the image of Danny opening his drawers and selecting clothes for him to wear. It seems so domestic, intimate.

“I’ll take this,” Steve says, reaching for the plastic bag.

“You’re hopeless, you know?” Danny says, shaking his head. But he lets Steve take the bag.

*

Inside the house, Danny makes Steve lie down upstairs in his bedroom while he gets him a cold drink. “Danny, I don’t need to lie down,” Steve says as Danny practically drags him up the stairs.

“You look like death warmed over, even with that tan. Come on, don’t be stupid. You just got out of the hospital.” He picks up the TV remote. “What do you like to watch? I’m sure Top Gun is on or maybe there’s some old McHale’s Navy reruns. Ah. Here we go. Pitbulls and Parolees?”

“Actually.” Steve pauses. “Is Top Chef on?”

Danny grins at him. “Really? Top Chef? What is it, the tatts?”

Steve points at him. “See, you watch it too, don’t you?” It’s not just the tatts, although those are an added bonus - he just likes competition shows. 

“Yeah, well. I may have caught it a time or two when there wasn’t a game on. Just wouldn’t take you for a guy who likes cooking shows. I mean, you survive on protein shakes and celery, am I right?”

“Hey, I like to grill too. Steaks, fish.”

“Okay, you’re not bad at that. Speaking of which, you are in for a treat tonight, my friend.” He cracks his knuckles. “Got some steaks in your fridge. Back in Jersey, I was known for my Steak Florentine.” He kisses his fingers. “You’ve never tasted anything like it. I kid you not. I’m going go make the marinade right now.” He finishes setting up the TV before heading down to the kitchen.

Steve gapes after him. Danny is full of surprises. Then he settles in to see who Padma will order to pack their knives and go this week.

*

Steve leans back and lets the sounds of home waft over him: palm fronds whispering overhead, the surf beating a soft rhythm on the beach a few yards away. Other than a slight ache in his shoulder, he’s completely content. The pain meds gave him just a bit of a high, which matches Danny’s mellow mood after a couple of beers. He was tempted to have one himself, but he didn’t want to get too loosey-goosey with Danny looking hot as hell in tight jeans and a light blue button-down, sitting an arm's length away.

Danny did unwind a bit as the evening wore on, thank god. Steve hopes he’s letting go of this whole guilt trip about shooting him, but knowing Danny, it isn’t that easy.

Steve cuts another piece of steak and lets the rich flavor melt in his mouth. “You were right. This steak is amazing. Next time I’d like a salad with it though.” Danny had made baked potatoes but there’s not a speck of green on the plate. His chest warms at the strange thrill of intimate domesticity - Danny cooking for him, thinking about what they’re going to eat the next time.

“You and your vegetables,” Danny says fondly from across the patio table.

“Balanced diet, Danny. You should think about it.”

“Hey, I cooked. I could’ve just brought in a pizza. This is way better than hospital food, right?”

“Definitely. I’ll take it over lime Jell-0 anytime.” Steve does give him that. 

Danny gets up to throw another couple of steaks on the grill. He leans over to adjust the controls and Steve admires the view. Danny has one fine ass, set off to perfection in the snug jeans. Steve takes a drink of water to alleviate his suddenly dry mouth. 

“Is this working right? The flame’s gone down all of a sudden.” Danny squats down to check the gas tank. His shirt rides up out of his jeans to reveal a strip of taut golden skin.

Steve chokes on the water. Danny rushes over, leaning over Steve and putting a hand on his back, patting, which really doesn’t improve matters, to be honest. “Jesus Christ, you okay?” Steve tries to regain his composure, despite the incipient panic at the warmth of Danny’s hand splayed across his back. Does the man have the faintest idea of the effect he has on Steve? Apparently not, because he’s awfully free and easy with his touches. It radiates right to Steve’s cock. Steve’s face feels hot and not just from coughing.

“You know, they say most accidents occur in the home. You can’t be too careful,” Danny says.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Steve says roughly.

“You just got out of the hospital, man.”

“Just the water. Went down the wrong way.”

“You sure? You want to lie down? You must be tired.” Danny’s eyes are all concern. “Did you take your meds? Don’t want you waking me up in the middle of the night moaning in pain or anything.” 

Steve grabs Danny’s wrist, despite every brain cell screaming ‘don’t touch.’ It seems his behavior’s being controlled by another region of his body. “Danny. Relax. I’m fine. Really. You’ve seen me other times when I’ve gotten out of the hospital and you weren’t like this, all mother hen.”

“I never shot you before.” Danny’s hangdog expression is downright pathetic.

“I’m just saying, I’m not Grace. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself.”

Danny stares at him, his mouth parting as if he’s going to say something, but he doesn’t. He looks away from Steve, out to the beach. Steve feels a sudden urge to go for a swim - a good, long one that would blot out any thoughts and get him away from Danny and his complications. 

“Want me to leave?” Danny asks, his mouth pressed together. “Because I can. It’s not like I need this aggravation. I got plenty of ways to occupy myself other than babysitting you.”

“Danny, come on, it’s not like that.” Steve just needs some breathing space. “I like having you here, I just don’t need you...hovering.” He does like having Danny here. The first time, he wasn’t prepared, he hadn’t put up all his defenses. Danny stormed in like a hurricane, filling every nook and cranny of Steve’s house with his presence and Steve couldn’t take it. It was hard to pretend you weren’t half in love with your partner when the man was in your face twenty-four hours a day, a compact whirlwind of twinkling blue eyes, ridiculous blond hair that begged to be mussed, and broad, muscled shoulders that Steve wanted to wrap his arms around so badly he could taste it.

“This is me, babe. This is what you get. You _know_ me,” Danny continues. “It’s a package deal. I can’t cut off parts of myself. When Danny Williams loves you, this is what you get. If I want to worry wart you to death, then that’s what I’ll do.”

At the word 'love,' Steve swallows. He's still holding Danny's wrist, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. He drops it like a live grenade, but he can't pull his eyes away from Danny's. A connection flares between them, far more intense than anything else that’s passed between them. Steve jerks his gaze away finally and picks up his knife and fork. He blindly cuts another piece of steak, chews methodically. 

Danny watches him. “You’re just going to eat? You’re not going to say anything?”

“What, it’s good,” Steve mumbles over the food in his mouth, purposefully obtuse. When he looks up and sees the look on Danny’s face, he puts down the cutlery. The knife clangs startlingly loud against the dish. “Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“Okay. I give up. You can mother hen me.” 

Like a lit fuse, their eyes meet again.

Then there’s the smell of actual burning. “Oh Jesus,” Danny says, turning to attend to the forgotten steaks. He flips the meat over. “Look what you made me do,” he mutters, half to himself. He finishes turning the meat, but remains standing there with his back turned to Steve. 

Steve looks at his plate, heart racing like he's just run up a hill. He’s grateful that Danny’s turned away so he doesn’t feel the demanding pressure of his eyes on him. It feels like they’re on the edge of something. It feels like...well, if Steve didn’t know better, he’d say it felt like sexual tension. But he dismissed that idea long ago with regard to Danny, knowing Danny was in love with Rachel, knowing Danny didn’t do it with guys. Because it couldn’t be that, could it? Did he dare to think it could be, after all this time? Maybe he’d misunderstood Danny completely. 

“Listen, Steve.” Danny turns back to look at him, resting his hands on the top of his chair. The hair on his forearms gleams in the dim light. Steve can still feel the ghost of Danny's skin on his fingertips. “I don’t know what’s going on with you. You seem really uncomfortable with me being here. I know it didn’t work out when I stayed here before. I promise this time I’ll be neater. And I won’t watch TV in the middle of the night. If I can’t sleep, I’ve got Grace’s old iPod, so we’re good.”

A grin sneaks across Steve’s face. “So you admit you’re a slob, is what you’re saying.”

Danny makes a sound of protest. “Did I say that? It’s not my fault you’re a crazy neat freak.” But he’s grinning. They trade foolish smiles for a moment.

“Want another steak?” Danny asks, his eyes wandering back over to the grill. “These are just about done.”

Steve pats his stomach. “They were amazing, but I’m full. Really. You did good. I can see why those Jersey folks liked them.”

“I’ll just start cleaning up then.” Danny collects some dishes and starts heading inside. Steve stops him with a hand on his arm. He’s overly aware of the tickle of that golden hair under his fingers, the warmth of Danny’s skin. He pauses, suddenly unsure.

“Listen, it’s okay. You do your thing, Ma Williams. I’m fine with it.” Steve’s heart feels a little too big for his chest. 

Danny’s eyes are soft on him and he chuckles softly. “Good. You got no choice, McGarrett.”

Steve starts to get up to help Danny with the dishes.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Danny says. “Sit down this instant. You got one good arm. Besides, there’s dessert coming up. Strawberry shortcake.” He arches a brow. “With whipped cream.”

Steve inwardly groans. When this is over he’s going to have to do double workouts.

*

“I never knew you were a good cook, Danny. How’d you manage to hide this very important fact from me? I mean, based on your utter fail at the simple task of scrambling eggs, I had no idea,” Steve says a short while later. It’s beautifully clear, the day’s clouds having been swept away by a short cloudburst that afternoon. Danny’s head is tipped against the back of the chair as he looks up at the sky full of stars, his legs stretched out so his thighs and crotch are on full display. Steve tears his eyes away before the sight can go to his head. Or, more accurately, his cock.

“I wouldn’t go that far. I can make pancakes, grilled cheese for Grace, that steak and this dessert. That’s about it. Unless you count microwave popcorn, which Grace does. It’s a very important skill for a parent. And for the record, she also loves my scrambled eggs.”

“You haven’t gleaned any tips from Top Chef?”

“Just that every chef has full-sleeve tattoos. You’d fit right in. So, you ever make anything besides smoothies?”

“Pasta puttanesca.”

“Really?” Danny says in a tone of disbelief.

“Yep. It’s delicious. Guy in the SEALs gave me the recipe. His mom was from Naples.”

“Wow.”

“I’ll make it for you when my arm is back in action.” Steve crinkles his eyes at Danny. He can’t help it. He loves the idea of making food for Danny. That pasta is quite seductive. It isn’t called _the whore’s pasta_ for nothing. Not that he should be thinking about seducing Danny. But after tonight he’s not so sure.

“I’d like that. It’s not something disgusting like whole wheat, is it? Because Rachel made us try that once and it was like eating cardboard.”

“Um, well, for you, Danny, I’ll make an exception and use the unhealthy white kind of pasta. Wouldn’t want to spoil your record of eating bad carbs.”

“Haha, very funny. Seriously, it sounds great, I’d love to try it.” Danny does some of his own eye-crinkling back at Steve.

Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Steve’s not at all sure what to think at this point. He’s starting to reevaluate his whole “hide his feelings from Danny at any cost” position. Maybe...just maybe, Danny’s not quite as straight as everyone assumed? Is that even possible? He’s been dating Gabby after all. Maybe he’s bi.

Danny nudges Steve’s foot with his. “You need to go to bed? It’s been a long day for you.”

Steve is getting kind of tired. But the night is too pleasant and it’s so nice to be home, just relaxing with Danny outside in the fresh air, delivered from the oppressive atmosphere of the hospital. “Naw, I’m good for a little while longer.” He nudges Danny back with a grin. “S’nice to be home.” _With you_ , he adds silently. Despite all his earlier anxiety about having Danny here, he’s getting used to the idea of having him around for awhile. 

“Just let me know.”

“I can walk, you know. It’s my shoulder, not my leg.”

“Hey, mother hen here, remember? No complaints from you.”

Steve chuckles. “Right, okay.”

They fall into a companionable silence. A slight breeze attempts to ruffle Danny’s hair. The birds have gone quiet for the night, but the sound of insects susurrates softly in the greenery. 

“Do you think Hawaii will ever feel like home, Danny?” Steve ventures. “Surely this is better than March in New Jersey. Isn’t it still, like, winter there?”

“Spring, you dope. Almost. Aside from the occasional late snow storm.” Danny smirks. “Guess I’m starting to get used to it. Grace likes it. It’s got its advantages.”

“Beautiful beaches, mountains, great food. Nice people.”

“You mean other than the perps and criminals we normally hang out with?”

Steve laughs, “Yeah. Like us, like Five-0.”

Danny’s eyes drift to his, then dart away. “Yeah, you guys are okay. I guess.” He smiles broadly. 

“Okay?” Steve snorts.

“Yes, I like you, all right?” Danny says forcefully. “I don’t know where I’d be without you guys, to tell you the truth,” he says more quietly. “You’re kind of like...family now.” He blinks rapidly, looks away from Steve.

“Yeah.” Steve’s voice is rough. “Ohana,” he adds with a small grin. Their eyes lock. A need gathers in the pit of Steve’s stomach, to have it out finally, these feelings about Danny. All this talk about family...it’s just...Danny’s not really family, he’s more. He doesn’t know if he can let this moment pass without saying something.

“Anyway,” Danny says, breaking into the moment. He looks off into the darkness towards the beach. “Probably time to go in. Don't want to wipe you out on your first night home." He sighs, then swipes a finger through the last bit of whipped cream left on his plate. Lips pursed around his finger, he licks it off. Steve stares. He doesn’t know whether it’s the painkillers giving him a weird buzz or the aftereffects of the shooting incident, but in an instant, it’s too much. A strange, febrile energy hums through him. He can’t look at Danny licking his finger like that without _doing something_. 

He’s out of his chair and next to Danny before he even knows it, mind empty of anything except getting closer. Danny’s eyes widen when he sees Steve’s face, how close he is. Steve figures his feelings are probably clear as day, but it’s too late to worry about that. He crouches down next to Danny’s legs so they’re even. 

“What?” Danny’s forehead wrinkles, eyebrows slanting up in that cute way he has when he’s perplexed or worried.

“Danny.” He can feel Danny’s breath on his face, warm gusts; a whiff of cologne sends shivers up his spine. Danny’s lips are pink, slightly parted with his look of surprise. “What you said, just now. About liking...us. Do you think...” Steve pauses, then forces himself to continue. “Do you think...did you mean...that you like _me_?” God, he sounds like he’s fourteen.

Danny’s frown deepens. “What the hell? Of course I like you, Steve. You’re not making any sense. Did I give you too many pain killers?” 

He still doesn’t get it. Steve finds his hand clutching at Danny’s leg, right above his knee, where the muscle is tight and hard. His stomach roils with anxiety. This isn’t what he planned to do, he was never going to say these words out loud to Danny, but he finds it impossible to hide his feelings any more. If Danny’s going to be in his face all the time, in his house, doing intimate things like picking out clothes for him, making him meals, _sleeping_ there, it’s got to come out or he’ll bust. He screws up his resolve. Just take it one step at a time, one foot in front of the other and the rest will come. If Danny punches him in the face, so be it. At least it won’t be all bottled up inside him any more.

He tightens his fingers on Danny’s leg and Danny looks down at his hand. The tension radiates from his body into Steve’s palm, his leg rigid. “Here’s the thing.” Steve sighs. “I like you.” 

“What do you mean, I know...,” Danny says and Steve interrupts him. 

“No, I mean, I _really_ like you.” He looks deep into Danny’s eyes, trying to communicate all the words he can’t say out loud, pressing Danny’s leg ever so slightly with his hand. The denim stretches taut in a clear line up to Danny’s crotch and he’s not going to think about the bulge there, tantalizingly close, or how Danny’s shirt clings to him - why does he wear them so damn tight? - just begging to be unbuttoned, slowly and purposefully as Steve licks down Danny’s bare chest. 

Danny seems stunned into silence, eyes electric blue and starry, fixed on Steve’s. But the rise and fall of his chest betrays his quickening breath. 

“Say something, for god’s sake,” Steve says. 

Danny abruptly swoops forward, frames Steve’s face with both hands and kisses him. For a dizzying moment, Steve thinks his heart has stopped completely. The kiss is dry and closed-mouthed but Danny’s pressing so hard Steve’s lips hurt. The rush of emotion is palpable.

“Danny,” Steve whispers, cups Danny’s jaw, rough with late-in-the-day golden scruff, amazed that he has permission to actually touch. 

“You idiot,” Danny says, tangling his hands in Steve’s hair, peppering his mouth with kisses. He pulls Steve up so he’s half-sitting in his lap in a semi-embrace and gazes at him. Steve’s breath catches at the unabashed affection that he sees there. One of Steve’s long legs is draped over Danny’s thigh, the other is braced on the ground while Danny’s arms tightly circle round him. The position is awkward, the sling on his left arm unbalances him and the chair arm digs into Steve’s back. But it’s nothing compared to the headiness of being so close to Danny at last, the sudden realization that Danny obviously has feelings for him too. “Of course I _like_ you, you dumb ass,” Danny says.

It takes a moment for Steve’s brain to catch up. He’s not straight then? 

He captures Danny’s roving mouth for a deeper kiss; it’s warm and lush beneath his, parting to welcome him. They melt into each other, lips dragging against each other, pressing deliciously. It’s even better than Steve had imagined; his entire body is alight with excitement. Tastes of strawberry and cream linger in Danny’s mouth, and Steve chases the sweetness with his tongue, sweeping into the slick, inviting warmth. 

“Wanted this for so long,” he murmurs against Danny’s lips before kissing his way across his jaw, into his hair. He buries a hand in Danny’s carefully maintained coif, delighted to make it mussed and disheveled. He’s harbored a little fantasy about that for the longest time. “It killed me when you stayed over here, watching you sleep on the sofa, knowing you were downstairs.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Danny held him at arm’s length, looking into his face.

“Danny, we’re best friends. I didn’t want to ruin it. I didn’t think you felt the same. I mean, you’ve been married, there’s all the stuff you’ve got with Rachel, and then you were going out with Gabby. Why would I think you’d want me?”

“Aside from the fact that you’re sex on a stick?”

Steve doesn’t know how to respond to that. He knows he’s attractive, but it’s surprising to hear that Danny sees him that way. After all this time working together - he had no idea.

“Why do you think I couldn’t sleep when I was staying here?” Danny continues. "All I could think about was you in your room upstairs, lying in bed with your shirt off. Didn’t have anything to do with the waves.”

“Really?” Steve grins, pleased and relieved that he wasn’t completely crazy. “You’re full of surprises.”

“You idiot. I’m nuts about you, always have been. I just...well, to be honest, I didn’t know you were into guys. You didn’t give a me a clue, what with you and Catherine...”

“That’s a friends with benefits sort of thing. She’s off for months at a time. We have an arrangement, good times when we’re together. That’s it.”

Danny cups the back of Steve’s neck, fingers his hair. “Okay.”

“Yeah. I was never into commitment. With my life the way it was, running off constantly on assignments I couldn’t talk about, I didn’t think it was fair to anyone else. Of course, now I’m settled, in one place...” He trails off and tightens his arm around Danny’s shoulders. Suddenly things seem very different.

“Let’s not talk any more,” he says, pulling Danny into a kiss. It seems to go on forever, tongues sliding against each other, Danny’s nose pressed against his, close, so close, closer than he ever thought possible. The unique smell of him, the rasp of his cheek against Steve’s - it all ratchets up the long-suppressed desire coiled inside him so his dick strains painfully against his shorts. When Danny’s hand inches up his thigh, he jerks at the intimate touch and orders himself not to come. That would just be embarrassing. 

Warm fingers find their way under the hem of his shorts, all the way up to his briefs. They linger at the top of the thigh where the skin’s tender and soft. Steve holds every part of himself still, so still that his breath seems to have stopped.

Then the fingers dip into the valley between his legs. Danny’s breath hitches, a sharp inhale; his eyes darken to the midnight blue of the night sky. Steve’s desire sharpens to a keen edge and he tries desperately to hold on to his composure. He’s never done this with a man he’s already so close to, a man he knows as well as Danny. The intimacy of the moment is shocking and Danny hasn’t even touched his cock yet. It bulges insistently, a rigid column that’s a twin to Danny’s. Steve can’t wait to get his hands and mouth on that thickness, strip it of its blue denim sheath, and taste the bare skin.

Danny’s tongue in his mouth rouses him to action. It’s forceful, probing; soon Danny’s sucking on his mouth, nipping at his lips, driving Steve fucking crazy. Finally Steve palms Danny’s erection through the damnably thick denim, the shape and feel of it under his fingers making his mouth water. In a frenzy he grinds his ass into Danny’s thigh, licks at the little V of Danny’s chest that’s visible about his shirt. Danny’s pecs are firm under his roaming hand, the nipples hard and peaked against his palm. With the sling, he has only one hand free to touch and it's frustrating as hell. Even if it's with just one hand, Steve feels lightheaded at the prospect of stripping off Danny’s shirt and exploring all that skin and muscle. 

When he falls to his knees between Danny’s legs, ignoring the stiff soreness of his whole body Danny’s eyes go wide and dazed. One hand clamps onto Steve's good shoulder and his breath comes in soft little pants. Steve smirks as he thumbs open the button of the jeans. 

"Unbutton your shirt," he orders Danny, nuzzling into the opening of his jeans and inhaling the scent of his warm, exposed skin. Silent save for the rush of his breath, Danny complies. When he's done he drags Steve's free hand up his chest so the fingers trail lightly over his skin, over his stomach, through the smattering of hair up to his pecs and nipples. He lets the hand fall. Eyes fixed on Danny's, Steve drags the pad of his finger softly across one nipple, then the other, his hand cupping the solid muscle underneath. Danny bites his lower lip and Steve's belly tenses with burning want. Danny looks so fucking hot like this, shirt swept to the side to expose his naked chest, pants undone, lips red and swollen from kissing.

Steve brings his hand down slowly, lowers his head to swipe his tongue over Danny's taut stomach. He travels up to the belly button, circling it, then licking down the trail of hair to the waistband. Just for kicks, he bites down on the zipper opener, the metal rasping between his teeth, and tugs it down. 

“Show off,” Danny says, eyes half-lidded. He cups Steve’s face, then outlines his lips with his thumb. Steve bites the digit gently before sucking it into his mouth. Lips parted, Danny watches intently as Steve circles the thumb with his tongue, sucks softly on the tip. Danny licks his lips and slides down in his chair so his crotch butts Steve’s chin. “Fucking tease,” he says, panting slightly.

Steve grins and releases Danny’s thumb, giving it another bite for good measure. “Impatient, are we?”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Well, I’d like to get to know your asshole.”

“Lame, Steve. Very lame.” But Danny’s eyes grow more glazed. Steve can practically feel his pulse radiating through the crotch of his pants.

He draws his hand down Danny’s thighs, stroking the span of hard muscle. He imagines those thighs clenching around his waist, quivering with desire. And if the look in Danny’s eye is any measure, it won’t take very long.

“Steve. Damn it.” Danny takes Steve’s hand and shoves it onto his rock-hard cock. 

Steve sucks in a breath, but manages to say, “Something you wanted?” He has half a mind to make Danny beg, but he’s just as anxious to get his mouth on the goods. His own legs tremble. Danny’s erection throbs under his palm.

“Babe, please.” Danny practically whines.

It feels so good. Solid and alive under his touch. He puts Danny out of his misery and mouths the length of his erection through the cotton of his briefs. Danny lets out a shivery sigh. Steve lingers on the wet spot at the top, pressing his mouth harder, and Danny arches up into the sensation.

Danny’s this hard for _him_. It’s not a dream, not another of the hundred and one fantasies he’s indulged in since they started working together. This is actually happening. 

Danny’s hands are gripping Steve’s hair now, it would hurt if Steve wasn’t so overwhelmed by his own aching desire, by Danny’s scent, the feel of him under his tongue, under his hand...and he hasn’t even seen him naked yet.

He undoes his own pants to relieve some of the discomfort of his straining erection.

“Hey, hey, what are you doing?” Danny grunts. “That’s for me, not you.”

“Just need more space,” Steve says. 

Eyes half closed, Danny nods. “Okay. Get back to what you were doing there. Feels good.”

“Mmm,” Steve half moans as he grasps the top of Danny’s underpants and jeans and pulls them down. Danny lifts up his ass to help. He's soon bare to his ankles, revealed in his full glory, dick completely erect and slightly bowed to the left, a lush dark beige with shades of deep red, nestled in dark blond pubic hair. 

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve whispers, then bites his lower lip. He’s gorgeous. Steve runs a hand up Danny’s thigh, skimming the inside, then over his balls and up his cock. He grips it at the top and thrills when Danny’s thighs tremble at last. Danny throws his head back as Steve continues to caress him, the strong column of his neck displayed to full effect, his torso all golden skin and coiled muscle. 

“Jesus, Steve, please,” Danny pleads.

Steve peers up at him with an arched brow. He’s more than ready but he wants to savor the moment, not take it too fast. He wants everything Danny has to offer, the toned thighs and that fucking fantastic ass. He sinks down onto Danny’s dick, licks it clear up and down, tasting it, soaking up the smell of him, rich and Danny-like and not like anyone else. He follows the line of a vein downward with his tongue, flattens it at the base before swirling down around his balls. The fine hairs of his balls slip under Steve’s tongue; when he sucks them in his mouth, the soft, slack skin tightens and Danny groans aloud. Steve moans in return, slides his one good hand up to Danny’s hip to clutch his hipbone, the cut of muscle right above. He tries to get his hand on Danny’s ass, but the position’s too awkward. Steve has lots of plans for that ass. The most he can do now is feel the swell at the top, dip his finger slightly into the valley between the butt cheeks.

At which Danny urges Steve’s head forward into his canting hips. Steve obliges, working his mouth and tongue up and down, bringing his free hand to the front to add a few deft twists to the mix. All along, he’s trying to judge what Danny likes, to make him moan embarrassingly loud.

Yeah, _there,_ he thinks, when Danny suddenly tenses and sucks in a breath. Steve flicks fingers over his balls as he plunges Danny’s cock into his mouth, swallows it down and down. Danny pumps his hips, his dick hitting the back of Steve’s throat. Steve almost gags but manages to hold it back, so he can lavish Danny’s cock with more wet, hot pleasure as it thrusts even deeper. 

Danny’s close, he can feel it; the tension in his legs, in his hips, the pressure of his hand on Steve’s good shoulder. He finds himself letting go his own moan with the intensity of it, the taste of precome bitter on his tongue. He slicks Danny’s dick with it and it’s so hot, to feel the slip-slide of it under his fingers. Danny grunts, yanks Steve’s hair hard so it hurts, and Steve pulls away just as white-hot come squirts up Danny’s belly.

“God,” Danny murmurs, hand stroking Steve’s hair, thumb brushing his cheek. Steve looks up at him in awe. He loves seeing Danny in the throes of pleasure, all because of him. It makes his chest tight, warmth seeping in his stomach. He leans against Danny’s thigh and holds him by the waist, thinking that now he has a lot more incentive to get this damn sling off so he can give Danny what he deserves.

“That was amazing,” Danny says, voice lazy and spent, his head lolling against the back of the chair. He looks down at Steve with half-lidded eyes and a small grin. “Babe.”

Steve grins back and dips his index finger in the mess on Danny’s stomach. “Mmmm, delicious.” It’s not, but since it’s Danny, it’s better than the finest meal in town.

“I’ll say,” Danny replies, looking utterly sated, as if weighed down with sandbags. “Come’ere,” he slurs, a lopsided grin on his face as he pulls Steve up, trying not to knock against his arm and shoulder. “You’re pretty good at that with only one hand. I can’t wait to see what you can do with two.”

Steve nestles into him as best he can, considering the significant difference in their heights. He can barely fit, he feels kind of silly, but Danny’s got a good grip on his leg and his arm around him is like steel. Steve wouldn’t want to be anywhere else right now. “I think you’re going to find out as soon as I get this thing off.”

“I’ll take you up on that, definitely.” Danny’s hand skirts up Steve’s side then sneaks under his shirt to the warm skin underneath. Steve finds himself leaning in closer so their faces are almost touching, as Danny’s hand lazily drags over his bare skin. Steve bites Danny’s earlobe, tries to find a way to rub his crotch against Danny, kind of curls around his middle so he’s rubbing against his stomach, anything to get some kind of friction against his aching erection.

“Looks like you need some help there, buddy,” Danny says, arm clear up Steve’s shirt so he’s caressing his upper back, then sweeping it up and down the length of his back in a way that makes Steve sigh with pleasure. “Tell me what you want,” he murmurs before kissing Steve softly on the lips. He takes his hand out of Steve’s shirt to bring it up around the back of his neck, pulling Steve close to deepen the kiss. “Anything. I still haven’t forgotten that I’m the one responsible for this sling. Now I have new ways to make it up to you.”

“Mmm, you make a good point,” Steve says, his voice suddenly raspy. He can think of a few things. One in particular having to do with Danny’s spectacular ass. He grimaces when he thinks of his useless shoulder and arm. But maybe... “Danny.” He bites Danny’s neck, then soothes it with his tongue as Danny stretches it. “I wanna fuck you. Like, really bad,” he says throatily. “But my shoulder...”

Danny’s chest heaves, and Steve doesn’t miss his darkening eyes. “God, Steve. Me too. I want that.” He pauses. “Just hold on. I got an idea. Get up.” He summarily dumps Steve out of his lap and grabs a wad of napkins to clean himself up. Holding his pants up, still undone, he leads Steve by the hand inside. “You got...stuff?”

Oh god. Steve colors a bit. Okay, he’s a big boy, it’s entirely legitimate that he’d have “stuff.” Danny’s not the first person he’s had sex with. “Yeah,” he says gruffly. “Back in a sec.” 

The errand gives him a moment alone to collect himself. Things are moving so fast, it’s almost unsettling. He’s had it bad for Danny for what seems like forever, but he hadn’t been lying when he told Danny he didn’t want to ruin their friendship or their work relationship. What if this totally fucked that up? Danny was the best work partner he’d ever had, despite all the bumps in the road and he genuinely relied on Danny’s law enforcement experience. At this point, they’d been through hell and back together and that wasn’t something to throw off lightly. Then he thought of the look in Danny’s eyes when he first kissed him, the feeling of wholeness and completion he felt when he brought Danny to an orgasm, saw the transported look on his face; he knew he couldn’t stop things here. He wasn’t that strong. Finding someone like Danny was something precious, maybe even a once in a lifetime thing. Life was too short to say no to that.

All the way back downstairs, he wears a smile as big as the mouth of Mauna Loa. Yeah. This is right. This is good.

When he gets down to the living room, his mouth goes completely dry. There’s Danny, butt naked, splayed out on the couch and languidly playing with his hardening dick. His eyes are closed, but as soon as he hears Steve approach, they pop open. “Hey. Got the stuff?”

Steve gulps. “Yeah.” It barely comes out, his throat’s so rough. He steps closer to the couch and hesitates, staring down at Danny looking like a fucking porn star. His cock feels like it’s been hard for five years. He drops his shorts and steps out of them, handing Danny the condom and lube. 

“Yeah,” Danny exclaims excitedly, like he’s a teenager about to have sex for the first time and he can’t believe his luck. Steve half expects a high five. Danny slicks up his hand and then, eyes glued to Steve’s face, reaches behind and starts fingering himself. All of Steve’s blood supply promptly drains to his groin. 

“Come here,” Danny says, all sultry-eyed as he keeps fingering himself. Steve gingerly sits on the couch next to Danny, wondering if he’s actually drooling yet and feeling somewhat self-conscious about the epic proportions of the erection jutting out from under his shirt. 

Danny rubs his foot on Steve’s thigh, then breaks off to help Steve get his shirt off - he can't manage it by himself because of the sling. Once he's flung it off, Danny pauses, giving Steve a good slow once over. Steve can see his adam’s apple working. Danny clears his throat. “Okay, yeah. Just lie down and I’ll take care of everything. You don’t have to do a thing. Capice?”

Steve grins. He’s starting to get the picture. He gives Danny a small salute. “Aye, aye cap’n.” He’s still grinning like a lunatic when Danny manhandles him into a semi-reclining position on the end of the couch, his dick swinging in Steve’s face. He takes care to place a couple of pillows under Steve’s back and a couple more under his head and injured shoulder. With the excuse of being injured, Steve feels a little frisson of excitement at the way Danny’s taking charge, forcing his limbs this way and that.

“There,” Danny says. “Now just lie there. Don’t move your arm or that doc’ll be after me. Something tells me she’ll know exactly how it happened too.” He starts sweeping his hands up Steve’s chest, dipping down to place a line of kisses from his neck to his stomach, all the time his hands kneading Steve’s waist, his thighs, touching everywhere. Steve hasn’t had this much attention paid to him in a long time. It feels good, damn good. And best of all, Danny’s making these little satisfied noises, like he’s thoroughly enjoying himself. But if he doesn’t get on with things, Steve’s going to sneak decaf into his morning coffee every day for a week. 

Danny grazes Steve’s cock with his lips, just a teasing touch, enough to make Steve buck his hips and practically cry with frustration. He can see Danny smirking, the bastard, his head ducked down, heading for Steve’s balls. He proceeds to lick them like they’re coated with powdered sugar, his eyes closed in concentration. His finger pets one of Steve’s nipples, drawing slowly back and forth over the tightened bud of flesh, and how did Danny know how sensitive Steve is there, how that little movement sends sparks of heat straight to his groin?

“You’re killing me here, Danny.” Steve draws a hand through Danny’s disheveled hair. It lops over his forehead, making him look ten years younger.

“I’m getting there. The Danny Williams approach takes time, like a fine wine.” Steve chuckles lowly. He’s practically panting now.

“But if you insist.” Danny reaches for the condom and with a filthy grin, makes a big display of opening the packet and unrolling it onto Steve’s aching hard-on. He looks unfocused by the time he’s finished, licking his lips. Steve notices he puts the lube on much more quickly than the condom. “Okay, babe, spread your legs.” Danny smoothes his hands up Steve’s inner thighs, puts a slight pressure on them to encourage the movement. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Steve feels exposed, his erection suited up and on display, legs splayed wide and wanton. This is the moment of truth now. His eyes gravitate to Danny’s and linger. What he sees there is nothing but love and acceptance. A bubble of happiness floats up inside him. Somehow he’s happy to let Danny order him around this way - usually he has to be in control. But there’s something about Danny that makes it feel good to let go.

The next thing he knows, Danny’s turned around, squirming onto his stomach and chest so they’re facing the same way, his left arm snaked around Steve’s neck. “Here,” he says, pulling Steve’s good right arm around him. He tucks it under his arm so Steve’s hand can spread over his chest and nipple. Danny’s breath is coming short now, rough little pants of anticipation. Steve loves the feel of his weight pressing on him, his compact body snug up against his. In this position Steve can look down at Danny’s cock, sticking up his belly like a thick arrow, the tan expanse of sleek musculature. He reaches for Danny’s cock and draws his hand up it. He can still taste it in his mouth. Danny trembles slightly as Steve touches him.

Danny scoots up Steve’s chest so he can line up the head of Steve’s cock with his hole. The movement robs Steve of breath. It feels so intimate. Even though he wants this desperately, he’s still nervous. He’s not a virgin in this department, but it never felt as important before. 

“Ready?” Danny’s voice is close, low in Steve’s ear. His fingers curl around Steve’s neck, warm.

“Yeah,” he whispers, focused on the proximity of his dick and Danny's asshole. Steve can barely get out the word. His pulse pounds.

Danny slowly lowers himself onto Steve. When the blunt tip first breaches his hole, he makes a helpless little noise, then pauses.

“You okay?” Steve asks. “We don’t have to...”

Danny cuts him off. “No. Please. I want to. Just been awhile.” He rests his head against the side of Steve’s then kisses his cheek, open-mouthed and wet, breath harsh against Steve’s skin. “Want to feel you inside me.”

Steve isn’t about to argue with that. Danny’s hand clings to Steve’s neck and his entire body is pulled tight as a bow as Steve’s cock slowly, slowly enters him. It’s the most erotic thing Steve’s ever seen. The snug, hot embrace of Danny’s body around his erection leaves him breathless. As Danny lowers himself further, they both pant with tension and anticipation, the process excruciating in the way of any great pleasure, squeezing and pushing in turns.

Steve kisses Danny’s cheek, then flings his head back with clenched eyes as Danny finally seats himself fully on his dick. They both are still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. Sweat slicks their skin where their bodies meet. Steve knows he’s making some kind of embarrassing noise already, but the feeling is too intense to keep quiet. “God, Danny,” he pants. Danny just grunts in response, already moving against Steve’s cock, grinding his ass into Steve’s stomach, his whole body melded against Steve’s, and Jesus, it’s the hottest thing Steve has ever experienced. 

Steve reaches to grip Danny’s dick, hard velvet in his palm and Danny’s movements become more frantic as Steve jacks him, pre-come slick. Steve’s dick feels like it’s being squeezed in rhythmic ripples of pleasure as Danny works himself up and down. Danny’s fingers are probably leaving bruises on Steve’s neck, he’s clutching so hard, but Steve could care less, because now he can feel the pulsing tide of an orgasm building. Jesus, fuck. Danny turns and grabs his mouth in a sloppy wet kiss, their bodies squelching together in an erratic beat, the sounds positively filthy. They don’t even pretend to kiss anymore, their mouths open wide and faces wet with saliva, barely pressed together, breathing the same hot air. 

Steve comes first, in a heady rush, the pleasure exquisite and blocking out everything else. His cock pulses inside Danny. _Inside Danny_. God. His hand stills on Danny’s cock as he comes, then Danny takes over, bringing himself off with just a few strokes. 

“Aw, man, sorry,” Steve mumbles, like he fell down on the job. Danny’s body is slack against his, everything is moist, gobs of Danny’s come sprayed on both of them. They’re a mess. Steve laughs. God, he feels so good right now. 

“‘S all right,” Danny says, almost inaudibly, damp head leaning against Steve’s. “Jesus Christ. That was...um.” He trails off, apparently not having the energy for words. Steve feels a small chuckle against his neck. “Yeah. I feel like the world exploded or something. Is this even for real?” He rotates his ass around Steve’s dick then starts to pull off with a grunt. Steve’s diminishing cock plops onto his belly as Danny scoots to his side, stretching out next to Steve with an ah of pleasure. Steve makes room for him, as much as he can on the narrow couch, and pulls off the condom. Danny ties it off and flings it aside for future disposal.

He settles back down and plays with Steve’s bare cock, his fingers lingering on the tender, softening skin. “Beautiful.”

Steve snorts. “Yeah, right.”

Danny levers himself up to look at him. “It is, you dope.” They gaze at each other for a moment then Steve lowers his eyes. “Like the rest of you,” Danny continues, voice soft. 

“You’re crazy,” Steve says. He’s not used to anyone talking like that about him. This is all so new. It feels raw, scrapes at his consciousness. And yet it isn’t new at all. The old way is still there. This is like building a new layer on top, finding a new dimension to their relationship. 

“I’ll be honest, this feels scary,” Steve forces himself to say. Now that they’ve dived right in to the deep end, may as well keep going.

Danny looks down at Steve’s chest, where his hand roams quietly over the sparse hair. “It doesn’t have to be. It’s still you and me. Just different.”

“I suppose.”

“You said you felt this way for awhile. So just look at it as, we can finally be honest with each other.”

Steve captures the hand on his chest. “Yeah. I like that.” It’s true. It’s just an adjustment. He’s been hiding his feelings for so long. It’s still a shock that Danny feels the same way. It’s unreal, to tell you the truth. He squeezes Danny’s hand and looks up into his eyes, a small grin stealing over his features. “This is real, right?” He feels dumb saying it out loud, but he wants Danny to say the words. He needs it in a bone-deep way.

Danny looks at him for a moment, eyes darting over his face, then leans in to kiss him on the lips. “You betcha,” he says. “No way you’re getting out of my clutches now. We’ve got some things to try out when you get that sling off. And I still need to mother-hen you for awhile to get rid of my guilt. You wouldn’t deprive me of that, would you? A good boyfriend wouldn’t.”

“Boyfriend?” Steve nearly squeaks. 

Danny settles back down on the sofa pillow with a self-satisfied air. “That’s what I said.” 

Steve sighs. “When Kono finds out about this, she’s gonna say I’m whipped, isn’t she?”

“Oh, she already knows that. That’s been clear from day one when you gave me those swim with the dolphins tickets.”

Steve not so accidentally knocks Danny’s head with his elbow. 

“Ow!”

“Just wait until I have my other arm back.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Danny rolls over onto Steve and rocks their hips together suggestively. “Can...not...wait.”

*

The morning starts slowly. In light of everything that had happened with Grace's kidnapping, Steve had given Danny the day off and of course Steve was on sick leave. So they had nowhere they had to go and could wake up in a leisurely manner. By the time Steve wakes up, the sun is high and burning brightly through the scrim of the curtains in his bedroom. Steam rises from a mug of coffee on his night table; the smell is like ambrosia. The bed is empty but there's a Danny-sized imprint on the sheets and a pile of Danny's clothes in the corner the room. It makes Steve's heart do a funny little flip-flop.

He could get used to this.

Danny appears with a tray full of breakfast things. "Hey," he says. "You're finally up. How're you feeling?"

Steve's head is pounding and he's afraid to move his shoulder too much. "About like you'd expect. Could be better. Those aren't eggs, are they?" 

"No, you idiot. Got us malasadas. And a protein smoothie and pain meds for you. Breakfast of champions."

Steve's face breaks into a smile. "You did? Awesome. Pineapple banana?"

Danny nods. "Your favorite. Although, again, the pineapple thing? Not so much. I'd stick with strawberry." He places the tray on the bed in front of Steve. "You saw the coffee, right?"

"Danny, you're gonna spoil me with all this."

"It's just until you get better. Then you're on your own."

Steve casts his eyes down at the tray, getting the sneaking feeling that he's not going to like being on his own again. "Yeah, okay." He takes a sip of the smoothie. He can feel the life coming back to him already. "Don't suppose there's any chance you'd get back in bed, is there? I was kind of looking forward to waking up with you."

Danny beams at him for a moment before replying. "Well, as tempting as that is, can it wait until I call Rachel and see how Grace is doing?"

Grace…Steve had almost forgotten. Danny must still be worried about her. And if he knew Danny, he'd be wracked with guilt about what happened.

"You should ask her if Grace can come over here this afternoon. You guys can swim at the beach, relax, then maybe we can watch a movie." It would be good for the two of them to unwind, and Steve could lie on the beach, maybe take a nap.

"Really? You'd do that?" Danny asks. "I think she'd really like that. Will you let her make you chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes, Danno, I'll let her make me chocolate chip cookies."

"You might have to watch that Justin Bieber concert movie. Just so you know."

"Uh, she doesn't like _Iron Man_? I was kind of planning to watch that. I didn't tell you about this before because, well…you know." Steve gestures vaguely. "I kind of have a thing for Robert Downey, Jr."

Danny just looks at him. "No, Steven, little girls do not like _Iron Man_. It's either Justin Bieber or _Enchanted_."

Steve sighs. "Who's in that?"

"Amy Adams? Redhead?"

"Okay, I'll take that one."

"But you can tell me about all your _Iron Man_ fantasies after Grace goes to bed."

Steve leers. "What time's her bedtime? Six thirty?"

"I could still make you eggs for lunch, you know."

Steve holds up his hands and laughs. "No, no, anything but that. I can wait 'til eight."


End file.
